narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shōgai Advances, Kumo Under Fire
Shōgai Advances, Kumo Under Fire is a Shōgai RP where the organization takes its first big move and attacks Kumogakure, in an attempt to gain the Sacred Treasures of the Sage. Arrival "It appears they've finally found some work for us to do." Reikoku thought to himself as he got up on his way. "Kumo, is going to get what they deserve, I still owe that , for being able to even touch me in our last encounter. I guess I can't expect to be untouchable all my life...wait! What am I saying? I'm immortal!!" Reikoku softly states to himself as he continued to head for Kumogakure. Supai, emerged from the ground and began to trail Reikoku. "Lord Reikoku, is there anything I can do to help you in this mission?" He asks. "No Supai, you're perfectly fine. Let's just rely on our "comrades" of Shōgai." Reikoku sarcastically states as he continues his journey to Kumo, and Supai disappears. Chinka stepped out of the shadows, and looked around. "This is the Hidden Cloud, eh? Might actually interest me this time." She stepped back, her eyes darting at her surroundings. A being sat meditated in front of Kumogakure's gate. On his back a giant black scroll, the real version of his symbol. He wore a unique black and purple cloak similar to his allies. A moon printed upon his cape. His face shrouded in darkness...Eyes closed beyond shadows. He awaited. I ask for forgiveness, Koshiro thought. for innocent blood spilled today. It is in my quest for knowledge as to learn everything, i must probe everyone's mind. Threads from his hair grabbed his scroll and laid it out in front of him. When his ''family'' arrived, he'd summon his wave. But for now, a gentle breeze kept his soft skin alive. "I hope that my new teammates are skilled as today's mission will be very difficult.I know Koshiro is very skilled and experienced but I lake information about my new teammates.*sigh* I am the leader and it looks like I will be the last to arrive." Warujie thought to himself as he approached Koshiro on the main gate of Kumogakure. Reikoku walked to the gate, where he saw Koshiro, Warujie, and Chinka stand. Reikoku removed the hood from over his head. "I saw we get this over with quickly. Our mission may not be to grab the eight tails, but if he's in the grasp I say take him." Reikoku states, attempting to get a point across the other members. "Tools first, other things second." Chinka said carefully. "Looks like almost everyone is here..." Koshiro thought. "They might have grown a bit...but every single one of them looks the same as before." He crossed their path at some point in his incredibly long life. Now came time to give purpose. The Doctor stood also removing his hood. Ghostly scarred skin accompanied by dark tattoos created a masterpiece. An eye without light created en eternal abyss. His entire left side covered by a black bang while his hair remained in a large pony tail behind him. Koshiro's dark, smooth voice could calm thunder. "My dear Chinka is correct," He laughed. "as they are key to our future success. But, shall out luck permit it, we can use one of the tools to capture the biju; However, leave that for later. I am sure once a loud enough noise is created our little octopus will make himself known. For now, we must plan our acquisition. Before we start, there is one person I'd like you to meet, an old friend of mine," Koshiro's eyes slimmed in Kumogakure's sunlight. "As a matter of fact..." "I Suppose I Shouldn't Be suprised that you Sensed my Arrival" Replied Cloaked Man as he fades into view outlined by an ghostly white aura "Then again you always seem to know when I'd appear", The outline fades Before he disrobes his cloak's Hood to revile a well-built, darkly handsome man with fair tan skin, long, lustrous Obsidian hair Typically styled in a centre-parted fringe that framed his face that covers his right eye partially, He has a pair of dazzling beautiful Golden Amber color eyes, He also sports a pair of small earrings on each ear and is said to have an air of "casual elegance", "Been a while......Koshiro". "So that's the new member...the uchiha you told me about Koshiro.Greetings Uchiha I am the leader of this organization Warujie is my name.I fought quite a few Uchihas in my life and I have to say I expect great things from you I hope you prove me right" Said Warujie. "An Uchiha ehh? Things here may get a bit interesting after all. I'll need to lower my abilities. Don't want to draw too much attention to myself." Reikoku thought to himself as he turned to the rest of his team. "If we are done, I'd like to complete our mission. I can tell you one thing, Kumo contains almost the most strength as a village. The jinchūriki here, can control his bijū. The Raikage, is loud and obnoxious, so the chances of the both of them fighting are hm....9.5/10. I haven't added the other .5, due to the chance of them being gone. Now if we shall proceed." Reikoku stated to his superiors. Chinka kept her hood on, pulling it close. "We should strike soon, as most of the village will soon wake. Better to do this without the whole of Kumo on us." "I've only met three Uchiha in my life. You're the only one I befriended, Shiki." Koshiro smiled with such a sincere comment. Seems like I hit the jackpot...Each member brings something unique to the table...And with Warujie's fire, we will rewrite the future of Shinobi. Koshiro thought while looking from member to member. And soon, we can even start expanding.. "I agree. However, trying to complete our mission uninterrupted is futile. Kumo is home to arrogant, obnoxious shinobi. So, I have prepared a different approach." The Doctor stood up and formed a seal. "First, we need a little distraction. As you said Reikoku, with such a strong Jinchuriki and Raikage, we need more than power. We need numbers!" His hands slammed against earth, releasing an array of various symbols. Those who mastered observation could notice various land symbols which served as unique links. Behind his group, earth hollowed itself out into a massive amount of graves. Each accompanied by strange grave markers. His hands formed another Seal. Age erased a need for calling his jutsu. "And now for the grand finale, Doton Soseijutsu: Shishi Dojō!" An aura of lightning emerged from his body and channeled throughout earth. Striking random graves and conducting through others until finally dying. An unearthly silence broken by groans and moans as corpses emerged from dirt. Hundreds slowly coming alive. Each sewn to different body parts. Some half decomposed, all in pain. A true monstrosity. Their mouths hung open....destroyed tongues thirsting for flesh. His army stopped in front of Shōgai, completely obedient. As adviser, Koshiro often came up with plans for war. "Two of us will aim for Lord Raikage, aim to take him out. Without a leader, a chess piece is simply wood." Koshiro chuckled. "I, myself will infiltrate through the back. I will need someone to accompany me in locating the five tools. Leaving someone to handle the Jinchuuriki for awhile until we return. If it comes to said target joining forces with Lord Raikage, then I want a team up. Do as you wish with Raikage but do not kill the Jinchuuriki." Koshiro turned. "Any objections? if not, choose who will do what." "Heh well since that's Done you guys should go cause some Chaos and Leave the Jinchuuriki to me". Stated Shiki with a easy smirk on his Face. "Fine let's leave the Jinchuuriki to Shiki I myself am ready to accompany you Koshiro." said Warujie. "Very well, I guess that leaves me the Raikage." Reikoku said after taking off into the village. "Finally I can try this stone." Chinka smiled darkly, as she did when excitment came her way, which was rare. "I'll be the distraction." The power of Nyx would be great for the job. Koshiro nodded towards Warujie, accepting his offer. "...My earth spear will not serve me much purpose." Koshiro thought while looking at his arm. Memories of an Uchiha piercing his darkened flesh and carving his lightning heart out flashed.. "Your earthly defense stands no chance against lightning. God has felt my fury." Cold steel leaving his chest cavity and entering his right eye. Crimson red piercing his soul... "You stand no chance against us Uchiha..." "Warujie, you will serve as my front line. I will cover you of course." he gently looked upon each member, even Rei before he entered Kumo. Silently nodding. "I expect each and everyone of you to return bearing good news." And with that, his zombies made for Kumo's entrance. Koshiro looked to Warujie and smirked. Knowing Doton based infiltration techniques made Warujie perfect for his job. "Warujie, our enemies will suspect targets from above, North, South, East and West once our attack begins. However, very few would think to look underground. And with our specially designed cloaks, we will remain hidden." With a seal, Koshiro started to sink underground. Hoping Warujie to perform a Jutsu of similar properties. "Follow me, we will head towards the treasured tools directly." Meanwhile, his large platoons of zombies infiltrated Kumogakure. Each wielding a weapon of sorts. Every zombie had a seal placed upon neck. A seal which served perfect for spying, granting Koshiro a magnitude of eyes, ears and mouths. As long as his thousands of zombies lurked with Kumogakure, he could see everything happening with a simple sign. His Zombies moaned and groaned loud enough to awaken demons sleeping under. Monsters who scared children and haunted nightmares. Anything they saw...Anything alive...Became a target. Looking at the Retreating form of Warujie before turning to Look at Kumogakure with a Blank emotionless expression which seems to make his Golden Eyes Glow ominously, " huh ?............... Found You .". Stated Shiki before he . "Alright Koshiro I'll be on the front line.As for you Nyx you should be careful and don't do anything hasty this isn't a glory or death mission we want to get the nations attention to Shōgai.As for Reikoku I am sure he would be fine he seems strong." said Warujie. Warujie thought of his old master as the expression on his face changed."Soon...Soon I will kill you." he thought as he sunk into the ground following Koshiro. ''"No one will be able to escape this, yet still I hope my teammates do. I actually like the guys." Reikoku thought to himself, as he stopped to touch the ground. "Ah, not to sure if it's the Raikage, but it sure does feel fun, Supai I know you're still here come out and join me." Reikoku stated as his most loyal subordinate emerged from the ground. Chinka got out her Demonic Flute from her robe pockets. "Time to shroud this village in darkness and illusion." She started to play a subtle, low tune. Invasion! In the instant the village was raided, a magnificent display of carnage was displayed by the invaders, now known as Shōgai. Almost instantly, the zombies began to incite fear among the general populace, and without any strategy the Shinobi of Kumogakure began to attack. Their hearts were aflutter in panic; they hadn't encountered something of this origin at all! Soon enough, a man named entered the field; with a brilliant display of swordsmanship; imbuing lightning chakra into his blade, he instantly made a crescent arc with the direction of his sword, slicing off their heads instantly. Noticing that they were so effortlessly decapitated, as well as the substance of their origin apparently being earthen-like in nature, Omoi told another Shinobi in the resident area. "You; report to Lord and Darui immediately about the following events! Tell them to use a communication technique on the wider scale!" The Shinobi immediately nodded, before utilizing the as a means to gain to his next destination. All the while, , , and immediately came onto the scene. Omoi looked to Dodai and nodded, seeking out his leadership in this time of peril. Koshiro's Zombies were amplified through lightning, making each and every corpse a perfect reanimation. Even when cut down, said limbs continued to attack. Whatever a zombie killed, awoken as another. Zombies performing absolute carnage...Only something unique occurred. His zombies ignored children. Their targets killed anything and anyone who appeared old enough to fight for themselves. It was a strict order implanted into their minds. Albeit some of his zombies being children, Koshiro stood by his initial morals of sparing innocent children. Meanwhile, earth transformed into liquid as Koshiro emerged. His cloak kept sensors blind to his position. A running waterway caught his attention. Suddenly, his passive earth sensory became static. A blinding force kept him unaware of his surroundings. "Warujie," Koshiro whispered. "Do not move...The enemy anticipated our attack." He smirked under his deep hood. "No matter..." A squad of zombies made their way towards Koshiro's position. Each merging with earth and digging through. These specific zombies were masters of movement and assassinations; using magnetic forces to sense their surroundings. Due to being underground, they remained unaffected by enemy Genjutsu. Using their Jutsu's sensing technique, each zombie located and emerged silently behind the casters. Their blades were curved, prepared for decapitation. Aiming to send each head falling. Meanwhile, Koshiro stood still to make it seem as if he remained under influence. But surely, his earth sensory returned...Restoring his circular sight.. Guardian: The Black Panther Darui sat at his desk, and as soon as the information came to him, he jumped upwards and ran out of the door. "Raikage-sama!" Darui came into the room, and slammed his arms on the desk, smashing it. "Darui! What is happening!?" He cried out, to which Darui attempted to console him, "Raikage-sama, we have intruders in the village. My guess is that they are after , and most likely, the . Because of this, I implore you to take a leader's position at the center of the village. According to Dodai, the zombies that are invading are immune against Lightning. I believe it'd be best if you utilize your innate combat skills to become a distraction while Dodai and his compatriots seal them." A nodded in agreement, "I trust your judgement. In the meantime, I am assuming you will attempt to secure the Treasured Tools? Specifically..." Darui cut off his Kage as he began to use the Storm Flicker Technique, "Everything will be under order, sir. Order to the location, and tell him to strengthen the Genjutsu immediately!" Darui commanded, leaving A to immediately don his to do what he instructed. In the meantime, C had already gained information on what was happening. Some of his Genjutsu division were being attacked; though how, was rather unknown. But according to some spies, some the attackers had been paralyzed from the unique paralysis gas that was lied there, though casualties had already begun. "Shit! Darui, hurry..." C though to himself. Like the magnificent savior he was, Darui had already appeared inside the area, utilizing his Storm Flicker to create a powerful wave of energy that dispelled the gas while killing most of the zombie-like entities that came into the area. "Are you alright? If so, continue with the reparations of the Genjutsu, but before doing so, allow me immunity to it." Darui asked, to which the Genjutsu casters immediately did so, allowing him clarity as soon as he entered the next area. At that moment, he drew his blade, calmly waiting for C to arrive so he could coordinate where exactly to go. Warujie and Koshiro were inside the room in front of the seal that bares the treasured tools, Koshiro told Warujie that their opponents expected them which brought Warujie's attention that they might be in danger. "I'll use my Chakra Sensing Technique to locate the enemy" Warujie thought to himself.Warujie's skill in sensory was rarely matched by any shinobi.Warujie attempted to utilize Chakra Sensing Technique to locate the positions of the enemies,He saw the casters' chakra and located them.However,Warujie noticed that Koshiro's chakra was being disturbed "Genjutsu!!!...Those smart bastards." Warujie thought to himself as he attempted to break the genjutsu. Warujie followed the three basic steps for breaking a genjutsu step number one is regaining control which Warujie didn't have any problems doing as their wasn't any attempt of attack in the genjutsu or even an illusion. Second step was belief Warujie needed to believe that he is under a genjutsu and that all he sees is illusions which Warujie realized after seeing the disturbance in Koshiro's chakra. And the third and final step was the actual break, this step required Warujie to stop the chakra flow in his body and then pushing back the chakra in his body with great force enough to disturb the caster's control. Warujie clapped his hands together stopping the chakra flow completely and then he pushed the chakra in his body with great force shouting "Release!!" Warujie's chakra control allowed him to apply a very strong genjutsu break. He then attempted to free Koshiro by giving him chakra. "How I hate Genjutsu." The Doctor felt his sensory skills returning. A screen gaining color as static faded. Within seconds of life, he located his casters. He'd already had a good sense of position from his Zombies. He quickly drew a multitude of Kunai with explosive tags and tossed them towards their positions. My weakness is his strength... Koshiro thought. His face remained hidden under a hood. But his body spoke of a teenager. Warujie's adviser took in everything around him. If it touched earth and had a heart beat, he felt it. Koshiro turned towards Darui's general location. His cloak still kept Koshiro's chakra hidden...But beneath rested a sick, disgusting mixture of five different shinobi. "I applaud your attempt at confusing us....But, it will take more than simple illusions. Hand them over." "Hand them over?" Darui asked as he confronted the two men, while raising an eyebrow. "No matter how bothersome this is, when it comes to the security of the village, I'm not just going to 'hand them over'. If you want them...take them from me!" Darui announced, as in that instant, he raised his arms and affixed them with his right palm facing forward, and his left palm facing backward. "Lightning Release: Black Panther!" While he announced this, a large surge of Black Lightning had erupted from his body, forming itself into the visage of a panther with great size, descending on the duo at an extreme velocity and ferocity. "Oh I wish that certain someone could be here right now..." Darui thought to himself, before drawing his sword following the completion of the black lightning technique. "Bring it." "I hate that so many will die for your stubbornness, Kuchiyose: Rashōmon!" Koshiro summoned forth a gates capable of blocking almost any attack. Surely strong enough to hold back black lightning. I have heard legends...This is such an unholy honor. He thought to himself with a glance towards Warujie. From behind Rashōmon, Koshiro sunk deep underground. A cloud of smoke from dismissing his gate kept their actions obscured. He left a Duton in his wake. Ready to emerge and engage. But first he awaited Warujie's turn. "I hate that so many will die for your stubbornness, Kuchiyose: Rashōmon!" Koshiro summoned forth demonic gates capable of blocking almost any attack. Surely strong enough to hold back black lightning. Their chains rang an unholy melody. Dripping fresh blood. I have heard tales of such lightning... He thought to himself with a glance towards Warujie. From behind Rashōmon, Koshiro sunk deep underground. A cloud of smoke emerged due to dismissing his gate, which kept their actions obscured. The Doctor left a Duton in his wake. Ready to emerge and engage. But first he awaited Warujie. His unique cloak kept both hidden from any sensors, and invisible to all dojutsu. Warujie nodded at Koshiro when he looked at him and he too sunk in the ground leaving a Kage bunshin behind him due to hiding behind Rashōmon it was unnoticed that they made clones to replace them thus tricking Darui into thinking that the clones are the real ones. While underground Warujie summoned a amall sanake which slithered around his neck. The shadow clone ascended in the air throwing fifteen shuriken at Darui each shuriken had and explosive tag tied to it, The clone used Shadow Shuriken Technique to multiply the number of shuriken and explosive tags raising the number up to fifty, these shuriken were coming at Darui from all directions (left,right,above). These shuriken were tied to Wire Strings, Warujie ran lightning chakra into them increasing their sharpness and range of attack. He triggered the tags once they were close enough to Darui to make a fatal explosion. Darui sensed the trickling electricity and smirked. "He's back?" Before drawing his attention to the shuriken that were arriving to Darui's position. "Lightning..." In that instant, Darui immediately used his own flowing chakra to empower his sword, before utilizing his own shape transformation to expand the range, deflecting the closest shuriken towards his body. In doing so, the Shuriken immediately were burnt, or at least, the explosive tags behind them, allowing Darui to quickly cut out of the cascading explosions and jump back with two backflips. "Phew." Darui commented to himself, noticing the slight injuries he had obtained. "Doton: Yomi Numa Koshiro's clone smirked as he formed a single seal with his left hand. His chakra created a swamp beneath Darui's area, which he would sink into if still. However, Koshiro had a different purpose than to simply drown him. "Go Warujie..." said Koshiro's Doton "On it." said Warujie's Kage Bunshin as he made the (Horse) seal "Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku" he shouted blowing a great fire wall from his mouth. At the same moment Warujie who was underground made another shadow clone which came out of the earth behind Darui and made the tiger hand seal "Suiton: Suidanha" he whispered as he didn't want Darui to hear him although that would be very unlikely as the sound of the fire being blew by the other clone will cover up his sound completely, He spew out a high pressure water stream capable of breaking through rocks, the stream was directed towards his spine as it traveled like a bullet thanks to the high pressure Warujie's clone applied to it. Now Darui was faced by an attack from the front and a stealth attack from the back. "Tch." Darui hated fire-based techniques, and realized that he couldn't evade this technique easily. He had to create a small diversion, and so he quickly forged a few hand seals: "Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!" He shouted, creating a wall of water, causing a large volume of steam to erupt. However, the sound of water gushing behind him took him off-guard. While he avoided the majority of the stream by ducking to the right, it still grazed his shoulder with a slight burn, causing him to cringe. Immediately, he disappeared from view, and jumped on top of a stone pillar within the room. "Storm Release: Cloud-Breaching Sear!" Immediately, a large blast of storm chakra erupted from both of his hands, turning into a linear wave that attempted to eradicate both Warujie and Koshiro at once. Year of the Ox "So this is the Famous The place where Kumo train's their to Control there ...... It doesn't seem all that impressive". Stated Shiki as he looking around with a bored expression." Well I better Get to tracking down the before things really go to Hell. "Bakayarō! Konoyarō! What are you doing? Where are you going? The Lord Jinchūriki's in the house. So don't be playin' cat and mouse!" A voice echoed, as a broad, dark-skinned figure appeared on the stairs of the valley, crossing his arms together with a variety of swords behind him. " ..." had commented, to which he merely smirked in response, as he began writing lines in his book. Passing Rain How ironic it is; raining in the village known as the Rain centered in the land of the Rain. And in the highest tower of the village, a black-haired male watched his village with admiration, of what he had accomplished in just a few years, as well being supported and admired by his citizens. That smug grin of his never left those lips of his, as the thunder rumbled loudly above the village, as he delved deeper into his chair. “Lord Izaya,” the feminine voiced called in the breeze silence. “The transportation to your location has been prepared and ready to be used by our Lord.” She bowed deeply with respect as the man turned his chair to face the interrupter of his joy, neither did she glance onwards to meet the gaze of her superior, who she voluntarily served. “Heads up, Kiki-chan, I told ya before, no?” Izaya began, proceeding to lay his hands on the desk, before leaping over it from his chair, landing neatly on both feet. “Besides, ya are one of my well-trusted individuals, mh. I think you will like my hometown, come along with me for today, and I bet my old man will enjoy our company.” And she had no complaints to defy from his “order”, knowing that it was extremely rare that Izaya allowed one of his subordinates to travel with him, especially to this weekly trip of his. “Of course, Lord Izaya, I shall now lead you towards our transport.” Their footsteps echoed in the hallways as they moved in silence, well, in their own silence. Her Lord was making a phone call with the child, Aojiro, his right hand. She envied the boy in a way that she couldn't describe, but she also admired his skills. “Hum, yes, that’s all I request. Just sit back with To-chan, and everything will be fine. Oh, and don’t forget to visit the Aerial Forces, some inspection, as well… relief my man from his duty in two hours. Bye, bye now, my love.” With that the call ended, the pressure that was in between them lessened. Kiki stopped in front of the transport room, to open the doors for Izaya, and waved her hand for him to proceed. But she wondered how her Lord would transport her with him, seeing as she had no connecting with the Lightning element, which is required to use the device. “M-my Lord, how will I use this device?” And it was a question she should’ve never asked him, since he gave Kiki a wide, smug grin. But he never responded as the man just waved her over, to get closer to him, and closer. She hesitated to move any closer, as she could feel the tensing pressure that radiated from her Lord. “Well… like this darling,” he whispered as she was pulled against him, and before she could react to it, Izaya had already started the procedure to teleport away. ---- “I-I’m feeling a bit dizzy, my Lord.” Kiki exclaimed, putting her hand in front of her mouth to keep herself from disgorging. Suddenly a tender hand patted her head, and as she glanced up through her long eyelashes, she met the gaze of her Lord. And onto those cheeks of hers a blush crept on as she straightened herself again, and stuttered the following words, “I’m fine now, thank you.” “Lord Izaya, it is an honor to see you again.” An older woman approached them, the head of the Communication of Kumo. “But I must sadly tell you to return to your village, as we cannot allow any visitors to enter the village right now.” She was brave and calm, much like the woman, Mabui, he had heard so much about from his old Sensei and Raikage. But inside, the woman was terrified to face the anger of the Rain’s Lord, knowing very well of his capabilities, which he had performed years ago in the village. Izaya’s eyebrow twitched as his smug grin became an innocent smile. “Oh?” He merely produced as sound at the Kumo-nin. There, because of that, the beads of sweat dripped down her forehead, passed her cheeks, and fell on the ground. The Kumo Kunoichi stood firm on her position as the man moved forward, closing the distance between them, as his assistant followed him quietly from behind. Her gaze intensified at him as he stopped a barefoot between them, his hand reaching the badge that is tucked onto her uniform, “Then I will get the information I need to know with force,” he genuinely stated with that smug grin of his again. Information obtained, Izaya moves passed the Kumo-woman, to stop his own movement again after three steps. “As well, don’t want ya to inform I’m here on more business, sleep tight,” before the three senbon pressured her nerves to bring her forcefully to sleep. “Now then,” said Izaya as he stood outside of the teleportation chamber in the outside world, “To reassure who is here and who shouldn’t be here.” With a single signature of his point- and middle finger, Kiki witnessed the change in front of her, as crows emerged out of her Lord’s body. Many of them fluttered away into the high and save sky, except of two that sat idly on his shoulder and head, which made her laugh internally. But even so, she couldn’t pin-point the chakra signature of her Lord anymore, only knowing that she could see him with her own eyes. The crows that battered away had small amounts of his signature, but so less, that one wouldn’t know that it was her Lord’s, unless one was a superior sensor and knowledge of his existence. “Come on, let us move forward.” Izaya commanded with a wave of his hand and a step forward, before he began to walk again, casually. With his foot, Izaya spread out his lightning like a spider web under the ground, radiating to the first combat fields in a radius of 20-30 meters, before it would come in contact with one of the Kumo-nin, to employ their own with his, to extend the spider web. In the meanwhile, the crows had dived lower to the ground and had cawed out to spread their master’s chakra around in various amount of locations. And then, with one last breath to sound, the black crows vanished in thin air, as the rain started to wash away the stains of red and the living forced to witness the sun on its brightest day. And only those that had encountered the spider web saw those black crows in the sky. “Just with a tiny shift in the world, the panic begins to rise and the small twist in the rules of reality; exploited the treasons of the past. Truly, truly, this is one good change in a bright day with dozen of crows in the sky, neh, Kiki-chan?” Battle of the Raikage Swiftly moving through the village, Reikoku wickedly looked at his subordinate. "Supai, find the Raikage. Some reason my skills aren't working today." He demanded to his comrade. ''"Now now Raikage, come out come out where ever you are..." "Looking for me?" A exclaimed, as he was clad in an aura of dazzling blue electricity. "You look like a weakling. Heh, bring it!" The Raikage shouted, before dashing in towards Reikoku's position, while immediately closing his palm into a fist and attempting to punch the artificial humanoid he saw, right in the face at that. Chaotic Clouds Chinka moved in the shadows. Rather, she was them. Making her way past many Kumo shinobi, she continued on her way, to the place she would begin her distraction, and shroud Kumo in darkness. From the outside, Kumo's chaos disrupted the sereneness of nature. The peaceful songs of the birds have stopped, and blood has started spilling, Ikioi thought. The fun has started. She twirled a vine through her finger, as she watched through the open doors of the village as the chaos unfolded. I must get to Chinka soon, she thought. She began to merge with the ground. "Time to show this village the embrace of darkness, and the rage of life."